The field of the invention is in the art of repetitive sequence digital electronic timers.
Sequential timers of varying time intervals are well known. Generally, the time intervals and the sequences are mechanically fixed such as by switch operated cams driven by a synchronous (clock) motor. Typical examples are clothes washing machines and dishwashers. Some timers such as are frequently found on electric cooking stoves are manually adjustable only as to a one-cycle turn-on and turn-off. Frequently, in the testing of machinery, life cycle testing, transient response testing, and numerous other laboratory tests of devices, it is desirable to be able to control a sequence of events of various intervals. In laboratory testing, it is highly desirable to be able to readily change the sequence and durations of the timed intervals and to provide a cyclic or repetitive operation of the sequence of timed intervals. Typical examples of the prior art may be found in the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,713,026 to patentee Kubo; 3,824,480 to patentee Eshraghian; 3,829,784 to patentee Eshraghian; 3,859,543 to patentee Milovancevic; and 3,876,950 to patentee O'Connor.